Killing Loneliness
by WintersEclipse87
Summary: Summary: [AU] He vowed he wouldn't be alone tonight. His girl was on the town hanging with her friends, leaving him alone. He always did bad things when she wasn't around. She was a good time and every bit as addicting as any street drug. She was always willing to please him, though he thought it strange she didn't anything in return. Loosely based off the song "Animals" Nickleback
1. Chapter 1

Killing Loneliness

_(A/N: Hiya Dudes and Dudettes. Before we get started her let me just say that this is by no means a song fic. I did however get inspired by the song "Animals" by: Nickleback. So if you know the song and you love it, then yay hope you enjoy it. If you hate the song or whatever then back click. As always reviews make me smile and criticism is welcome, but if you're having a bad day and decide to unless some misplaced anger my way I will though up a mirror so you shall fail. MWAHAHAHAHA! )_

_I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =3_

* * *

**Summary: [AU] He vowed he wouldn't be alone tonight. His girl was on the town hanging with her friends, leaving him alone. He always did bad things when she wasn't around. She was a good time and every bit as addicting as any street drug. She was always willing to please him, though he thought it strange she didn't anything in return. Based on the song "Animals" by Nickleback and is not a songfic. Sas/Sak R&R **

**BEWARE OF EXTREME LEMONADE AND LIMEADE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

* * *

_Chapter One: Late Night Visitor_

It was a crisp mid-October night somewhere between nine p.m. and ten p.m. The air was cool and there was no breeze, leaving everything stile and eerie. The moon was hidden behind the thick grey clouds that looked like they were brushed into the sky with a paint brush. It was in retrospect a perfect night to get into a little trouble.

The only light that was visible on the empty street was a set of headlights stopped at a red stop sign. The bright yellow lights belonged to his car. It was a sleek jet black Mustang convertible with matching leather interior. He gripped the skull engraved steering wheel tighter then he needed too, his teeth grinding against each other.

"I will not be alone tonight."

His usual uncaring and sometimes shallow demeanor seemed to crack slightly, leaving his voice cracking with need.

It was so strange and he was momentarily taken aback by the foreign feeling. He wasn't the needy type. He had everything a seventeen year-old boy could dream of. A popular and drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. He also had caring parents, a lovely house and many friends. Not to mention he was popular as well and everyone either wanted to be with him or be him.

Yet he was alone tonight, his angel on his right just happened to not be hanging out with him tonight. She was out seeing a movie with her best friends Shikamaru, Choji and Tenten and later on she was going to be staying at her aunt's house. She asked him if he wanted to join them, but he'd opted out something more interesting and fun.

Ino was always like that though, a typical girlfriend who clung to him like a leech.

The car crept forward slowly and inched down the road until he reached a dimly lit white house. The only light that was on was hers. Her light was always on. She was always will to ride with him. Even if it always ended the same, her going home and waiting for the next time he'd call on her.

His coal eyes watched her window, as he turned the key and parked the car on the side of the street right in front of her house. Suddenly her window shot up and a shadowed figured climbed out of the window and down the big Sakura tree conveniently growing outside of her window. He watched in faint amusement as the figure paused long enough to glance up at her window before it dashed across the lawn and stopped in front of the car.

The headlights illuminated her soft features. Her hair was long and the color of bubblegum not yet chewed and ended at the middle of his back. Her eyes were a fierce and lively jade green. She smirked at him through his windshield and winked at her once in a while companion. This made him smirk back at her.

She teasingly sat down on the hood of his car, leaning her weight on her back. She licked her lips before biting her bottom lip, as she tilted her head back and looked at him. He swallowed hard, his heart beat racing as she ran her hand run over her breasts and down her flat stomach.

After a moment she grew bored of her teasing game and slid off the car. She pulled the passenger door open and poked her head in, a sexy smile plastered on her lips. She winked at him, a devilish look in her bright green eyes.

"Room in there for me?" She asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded and she closed the door behind her.

He revved the engine making the car roar to life. Sakura squealed in delight, her eyes shining like the stars dotting the sky. The speedometer spun and landed on a hundred, his car jerked forward before racing away from her house. She wasn't sad to see it disappeared behind them; in fact she was beyond elated.

"I've missed you Sasuke." She purred, her lips caressing his ear as she whispered.

Her hand casual landed on his knee, but after a few moments her hand crept up to his thigh slowly. From the corner of his eye he could just barely make out the sinister smirk she flashed him before giving his package a squeeze. Sasuke groaned a little too loudly for his own good. She was a mater temptress and her delicate touch was working in her favor. He could feel his jeans getting tighter.

Sakura's soft chuckle sounded smug.

"And it seems you missed me as well." She added.

Her hand lingered a moment longer, before resting on his thigh. She was in no hurry to end things too quickly. Since there time together was fleeting and rare, she wanted to make it last. It was sad really, now that she thought about it. Last time she saw him was at the Homecoming and they snuck under the bleaches on the opposing team's side.

They were playing a game all their own and had been for going on two and a half years now. Sasuke always won the little teasing games they played, but there was no shame in her trying to score a few points. She'd often time hope she'd be the one to best him and bend him to her will. It wasn't likely, but hey a girl could dream.

"Sasuke-"

"How's Lee?" Sasuke spat, cutting her off.

She was momentarily caught off guard but recovered quick, "Depends I guess. How's Ino?"

The pink haired youth hated it when the Uchiha started acting jealous and asked her about her current boyfriend. It was even worse when he'd found out she was talking to his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The funny thing was it was nothing like that, Naruto was offering her a ride home since he lived in the house directly across from hers.

Yet, what bugged her most was that her ex-best friend was dating her first and only love. It was jealousy, but a throbbing ache in her chest every time she saw them together. So much so that the rosette teenager opted out to date and have any other physical relationships with anyone other than Sasuke. She would never tell him this. Her feelings for him would only hurt her in the end and she would rather be his once in a while lover then nothing at all.

"Fine I guess." He finally said, "We hardly see each other now. You know Ino she's always busy with something to deal with school."

Sakura nodded, "And that's why I'm here?"

She already knew the answer to that. Full and well if she was completely honest. He didn't even need to confirm it.

"Never mind." She said with a huff.

Sakura didn't want anything as trivial as feelings and such to ruin the time they were together. She quickly decided she would allow no more talk of Ino and Lee or anyone else. If he mentioned them again she would just have to do something drastic to divert his attention. The thoughts of all the naughty things she could do made her heart race.

Her head tilted in his direction so she could steal a peek. Green met coal and she quickly looked away feeling caught. After a moment she realized that he'd been staring at her. Sakura blushed and dropped her gaze to her lap. She could feel the heat of his midnight eyes still studying her even after she looked away and a short while afterwards.

"You better watch the road, Sasuke." She muttered, "I don't want to wake up in the morning with a doctor probing me."

"What is that supposed to mean." The look he flashed her was pure shock.

Sakura shrugged, "I was only teasing you."

With that said, she turned away from his to stare out her window. Her body hunched forward as she rested her chin on the arm lying on the door. The silence that stretched out around them was both uncomfortable and cold. Sasuke gave her a sidelong glance and noticed her bright green eyes narrowed and suddenly dull.

A heavy sigh escaped her parted lips. Something appeared to be bugging her, but Sasuke wasn't sure how to ask.

She looked like she was itching for a good time, judging by her cloths. Her mother would've killed her a thousand times over if she saw what her innocent daughter was wearing. She wore a black skirt just barely covering her rear and her shirt a tight white tank top. Her sexy black leather boots hugged her long legs tight and ended just under her knees.

Sakura turned her head just in time to catch him staring at her. She recognized the hungry look in his dark eyes as they racked over her body. She smirked at him. That was the sign she'd been waiting for.

Then pinkette girl unbuckled her seatbelt with a flick of her wrist and slid into his lap. She met his eyes with her own, running her fingers through his thick messy black hair. Sasuke groaned impatiently. She then racked her nails over his scalp, before she tugged earning a louder groan from him.

Sakura bent down just enough to press her lips against his. He returned her kiss, his hand sliding up and down her back. She pressed her breasts against his firm chest, moaning into his mouth as she held onto him tight. The kiss was deepening and growing hungry.

Sasuke was a master at driving with all things that served as distractions. He was also used to Sakura messing with him as he drove, but whether it be he hadn't seen her in a while or he was just that aroused he found it hard to concentrate. She was pushing her body against him hard and rubbing against his sensitive part roughly. It felt so good he almost didn't see the lady walking her dog.

"Shit!" He gasped, swerving back onto the road.

Sakura laughed at the sound of him cursing and moved back into the seat beside him.

During the suddenly silence that stretched out between them, Sakura continued to shoot him suggestive looks. Sasuke tried to ignore her and keep his eyes on the road, but it was becoming beyond difficult. He did however take a sip of something in a brown paper bag. Sakura figured it was beer or something alcoholic.

_Opportunity Two._ She thought with smirk.

Sakura quickly hopped into his lap. He looked at her calmly, even after she jerked his beer from his hands and threw it out the window. She gave him a triumphant look and winked.

Sasuke though he was a smidge annoyed, he didn't show it. He placed both hands back on the wheel, locking her between his arms. She didn't seemed worried, though he couldn't truly tell since the light was minimal in his car and the only glances he could get of her was the sparsely place street lights. So he more of felt her hands slip under his shirt, instead of seeing it.

"Sakura."

Her lips brushed his ear and he shuddered.

"Don't you want me, Sasuke?" She breathed, "Right now."

Instead of answering her he leaned forward and kissed her heard. It was a silly question, of course he wanted her. It was killing him to wait enjoy her compliant body and have her drive him wild. She moaned loudly, feeling his erection pressing against her inner thigh. The pink haired teen reached between them and started tugging at the zipper.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He mumbled.

Sakura nibbled on his bottom lip before she spoke, "Shh, don't think."

Sasuke couldn't take the abuse and torture of her skilled hands. He moaned loudly at the way she was handling him. Sakura's long delicate fingers snaked around his length, her movements both slow and deliberate. Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, feeling as if he was slowly going insane under her touch.

Sakura ran a finger over the thick tip and smirked down at him. She knew full and well what she was doing to him. She knew what buttons to push to bend him to her will, just as he knew the same of her.

Is that why he came back to her?

The Uchiha's eyes flashed ahead, his eyes on the road stretched out ahead of them just over her shoulder. He knew he needed to ignore his lovers pleasing actions, or they would end up in a ditch. The prospect of an accident did not appease him.

Suddenly Sakura's grip tightened and she moved her hand faster. Sasuke's resolve shattered and he swung the car around into an old abandoned gas station. Sakura smiled pleased with herself, before continuing her torture.

Sasuke felt the onset of his release seconds before he threw his head back against his head rest. His teeth clenched and his eyes closed, as he rode the waves of pleasure. His seed rolled over her fingers and down her hand. After a moment she smiled, before cleaning off her hand. She'd won this round.

"I really did miss you." She whispered as she retreated back to her seat.

He zipped his pants without a word, before looking at her. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he realized she'd fallen asleep. His sweetest cherry blossom leaning slightly against the passenger car slept soundly, her lips parted slightly.

"And I've missed you too." He whispered under his breath before starting the car and pulling out of the gas station.

_(A/N: Ok, so I hope that wasn't too bad. Next chapter might be worse, not so sure yet. But anyhoo review if you want. Hope you enjoyed yourself ;p)_ erH


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Loneliness

_(A/N: Hiya Dudes and Dudettes. So I am beyond hyped up on like six Iced Lattes and a whole heck of a lot of candy. So I decided to post a little early. YAY! I put up the warning but this chapter isn't as sexual as the last one. I guess it's more because this is a naughty story I felt compelled to do it. Anyway on to the story. )_

_I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =3_

**BEWARE OF EXTREME LEMONADE AND LIMEADE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Back to Normal_

Sakura yawned and rolled over. Her eyes fluttered open to meet familiar surroundings. With a sigh she pulled her blanket tighter around her body and buried her face into her pillow. Sad to say she wasn't surprised she'd wake up in her bed. He'd never let her spend the night with him. That would imply he had feelings, not to mention if Ino caught them she'd be beyond upset.

"How did he get me in the house though?" She wondered aloud.

The front door was locked and she'd left the spare key in her room. She rolled onto her side puzzled. It was at that moment she noticed the white sheer curtain rustling in the early morning breeze. Annoyed she jumped off her bed and closed the window, her heart racing at the thought of Sasuke in her room.

"He never stays though." She whispered, glancing out her window.

Her mood soon sobered and her eyes narrow out of anger. Her dreary mood was short lived, once she glanced out her window and saw a head full of messy blond hair. It was Naruto, her childhood friend as well as Sasuke's. She smiled briefly, before slipping into her favorite jeans and red long sleeved shirt. She shut her door behind her and bound down the stairs. She made it to the front door and opened it just as he was raising his hand to knock. His blue eyes shimmered in the bright morning sun.

"Sakura!" He cried a grin so wide it filled his face.

"Good morning, Naruto." She greeted with a smile, "You're early this morning. I haven't even started on breakfast yet."

The blond haired teen gave her a sheepish smile, before lifting a white paper bag and a cardboard cut tray. Sakura squealed with delight before dragging her childhood friend through the front door. She quickly shooed him in the direction of the kitchen before shutting the door. She couldn't help but grin as she followed the hall and entered the kitchen.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee, fluffy hunny coated donuts and crispy bacon assaulted her senses and made her all but drool. She poked her head into the spacious room and watched while her neighbor laid out the spoils of their favorite little diner on her table. The second she noticed the bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches wrapped in white paper she almost started crying. The blond knew her so well.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Sakura spoke softly, as she plopped down in her chair across from the blond.

He smirked, "Ah you'd say that to anyone who brought you food."

"Ah, are you calling me a pig?" She almost sounded hurt.

He winked a blue eye at her, "Never in a million years."

The two ate their food rather quickly, while chatting about the current gossip going around their school and whatever else struck their interest. Since the blond was best buddies with a certain dreamy ebony hair Uchiha he was automatically in the popular crowd. Sure it also help he was on the basketball team and the second fasted runner on the track team.

"Oh I forgot to ask," Sakura spoke up after swallowing her last bit of her sandwich, "How is Hinata?"

"Oh…uh she's just fine." Naruto stammered, his cheeks a deep scarlet, "She's been busy lately interning at her father's company so we haven't seen much of each other. But other than that she's good."

Sakura nodded and forced a smile, all the while trying to not look to envious. Naruto knew very little about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. To put it bluntly, he knew nothing of their arrangement, just that she like the Uchiha but he didn't feel the same. He also knew that Sakura wasn't pleased with the fact her now ex-best friend was dating him.

"I'm happy for you." She finally said.

Sakura and Ino used to be the best of friends, their mothers worked together at a little flower shop they opened together. It wasn't until the Uchiha's moved into Konoha and the youngest son started attending the same middle school as the two, that they had a falling out. Sakura didn't think it was smart for two girls to be friends when they both had the same love interest.

Sad to say, she missed her chance when the blond asked him out their first day as freshman in high school and he said yes. Now Ino Yamanaka was the one who carried the drop dead gorgeous boy.

Sakura sighed,

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his words laced with worry.

Naruto's deep voice brought the rosette teen from her depressing musings and back to her equally pitiful existence. One with hot and steamy nights and long drawn out days that seemed to drag on even longer now. The thought made her sigh again, before she waved a dismissive hand in his face and faked a smile.

"Nothing at all, I'm just fine." She lied.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He hated it when she lied to him. He wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was. He figured out of everyone she knew, he'd be one of the ones she could trust the most. Maybe he was mistaken.

The second the blond opened his eyes, he noticed Sakura staring outside through the window over the sink. Her face was unusually pale and her expression was pained. Naruto followed her gaze and noticed a certain Uchiha and long haired blond walking closely together down the sidewalk heading towards the Uzumaki house.

Sasuke had a lazy arm slung over her shoulder. He leaned closer to her and whispered something into her ear. The blond giggled from behind her hand, before kissing him softly on the lips. He smiled softly at her, before dropping his arm from her shoulder and lacing their fingers together so they could hold hands.

"Sakura-"

"I'm not feeling very good Naruto." She said cutting him off, "You should head out without me. Tell Kakashi I have a cold or something."

Naruto nodded and watched Sakura until she disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
